vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin of Black (Jack the Ripper)
Summary Assassin of "Black" ("黒"のアサシン, "Kuro" no Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Reika Rikudou of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Originally summoned by Hyouma Sagara, Reika becomes her Master shortly after. Assassin's True Name is Jack the Ripper (ジャック・ザ・リッパー, Jakku za Rippā), the Legendary Serial Killer (伝説の連続殺人鬼, Densetsu no Shiriaru Kirā). She is the perpetrator of a series of gory murders in 19th Century England. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C with Strikes Name: Assassin, jack the Ripper Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Servant, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Can hide her presence, Magic, Smoke/Mist Manipulation, upon certain conditions can manifest knives as curse on the target's body, Can consume Souls Attack Potency: Town level with strikes ((same strength as Archer), also Maria the Ripper may ignore conventional durability if the conditions are fulfilled Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level via power-scaling Stamina: Tireless as long as her master can supply her with magic energy Range: several meters, higher with Maria the Ripper (can manifest The Mist where she wishes) Standard Equipment: Knives Intelligence: She displays a childish manner of speech, but she is truly quick of thought. Weaknesses: The only means to escape of The Mist, for magi and Servants are the employment of Magecraft or a Rank B or higher in Instinct. Maria the Ripper it requires "a night-time", "a female target" and "should be misty". Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm '-The Mist: Darkened Misty Metropolis' (ザ・ミスト: 暗黒霧都, Za Misuto: Ankoku Kirito): is a Bounded Field Noble Phantasm generated from an antique lantern that reenacts the phenomenon of the "Mist of Death". Upon opening the shutter and gently touching the candle inside, the lit flame instantly begins to generate smoke-like mist from the bottom of the lantern. The mist, wrought of magical energy, forms a Bounded Field around the area that has a negative effect on all those who enter within the perimeter. Normal humans will quickly faint from pain upon coming in contact with the dense cloud of enveloping smoke, as simply breathing it in burns the throat and direct contact with eyes causes them to fester. They start to suffocate due to being unable to breath, and they cannot see anything as they writhe in pain. She can easily use this time to selectively kill them, or she can simply wait for them to be inflicted with death within a few turns. Magi will not immediately perish, but they will receive continuous damage. Heroic Spirits will not receive damage, but they will have a Rank Down in Agility. Jack is able to direct The Mist as she wishes in order to select which targets within the Bounded Field are affected, allowing her to leave a blank space around her Master. She is also able to limit it to only a specific area, allowing her to activate it just inside a building. The ability is continuously activated while she is under Mad Enhancement, and it will instantly target all entities possessing magical energy within range of the ability. It also affects the sense of direction of those within the field perimeter, making them lose their bearing of the area. '-Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismemberment' (マリア・ザ・リッパー: 解体聖母, Maria za Rippā: Kaitai Seibo): is a set of four strangely shaped knives. They are normally classified as Rank D Noble Phantasms, but they can be empowered under certain conditions: If a) "it is night-time," b) "the target is a female," c) "it is misty," the knives manifest within the target's body, instantly vivisecting their flesh. The attack is communicated as a curse rather than a physical technique executed by utilizing the set of knives, so it may be used at range. Much like Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat, physical defense is impossible, but resistance to curses may permit evasion. Class Skills '-Presence Concealment' (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation"): is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. Complete presence cut off makes detection near impossible. Switching to the preparation of an attack drops the rank of Presence Concealment greatly, this weakness can be compensated by "Murderer of the Misty Night," and a perfect surprise attack is possible. Personal Skills '-Murderer of the Misty Night' (霧夜の殺人, Kiriya no Satsujin): is a skill associated with the Servant's nature as a serial killer rather than as an Assassin, which permits preemptive strike against all opponents. However, unconditional success of the skill is possible only at night. From the conditions of their bodies, it is believed that all of the victims of Jack the Ripper were assailed when unguarded. '-Mental Pollution' (精神汚染, Seishin Osen): makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due to possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution. Provides a probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Evil alignment, and perpetrates acts of cruelty against the Servant, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible deterioration. '-Information Erasure' (情報抹消, Jōhō Masshō): is the removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the Servant's identity may be revealed. '-Surgical Procedure' (外科手術, Geka Shujutsu): is the capability of surgical repair with use of a bloodstained scalpel, applicable to the Servant or her Master. Despite the technique being 120 years old, and somewhat unreliable by visual appearance alone, the procedures manage to attain their intended effect, boosted somewhat with application of Magical Energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7